thekeepersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of a Tyrant
The Return of a Tyrant is the second part of Season Two of the Keepers ARG. The Meeting The players joined Eloise for a meeting in the Albion Theatre. During the meeting it was revealed that James Zimbardo was most likely the person behind the planned attack on the Sanctuary Network. It was also decided through a vote that the New York Sanctuary would not be evacuated, but the security would instead be increased and new guests will no longer be accepted. Eloise also released a file containing information about Zimbardo. Eloise also gave some insight in the relationship between the Keepers and the Sanctuary: The Third Transmission The following day, another transmission was intercepted and posted on OpChess.com for the player to deciper. MsBehavior managed to break the cipher within 12 minutes. Gwisin Attack On the next day, a Gwisin (ghost or evil spirit) was summoned in Seoul and was used to attack the Seoul Sanctuary. Eloise proposed three possible solutions: creating a ward, summoning a second spirit to fight the gwisin or do a dangerous blood magic ritual to banish it. Eventually it was decided that a second spirit would be summoned. The Gwisin was defeated, but a lot of damage was done to the Sanctuary building and everyone had to be evactuated. At the end of the day, a total of 15 people were unaccounted for among which were Roman Sheerman and Evelyne Ryan. The Fourth Transmission Meanwhile, a new transmission was uncovered and solved by pesticide78. Shortly after the Transmission was decoded, several bodies were found near the Seoul Sanctuary, reducing the list of missing persons to six. It was also decided at this time, that the New York Sanctuary should be evacuated and the security of the other locations increased. Meanwhile, Eloise got approached by a mysterious man. Eloise also received a voice-mail from Zimbardo, who requested that the keys from Operation Breakdown would be handed over to him or else he would harm the hostages that were in his possesion. The Fifth Transmission Another transmissions was received, but the community had problems with deciphering this one. The Council of Venice also got involved, blaming Eloise for the current situation and taking away her status. This means that the Sanctuary was no longer a part of the Council of Venice. After the Council meeting, Eloise receives another voice-mail from Zimbardo and decided to send him the first key which will allow Zimbardo to unlock one of the gaia engines. Agents Asmod and Aeloth went to New York where they found Evelyne, who was brought to the Rome Sanctuary. There was also a phone lying on the ground next to Evelyne. Aeloth had a short conversation with Zimbardo who asked him to switch sides and come work for him instead. When he refused, Zimbardo taunted him and said that "New York would be Aeloth's fault". It was revealed to all Sanctuary personnel that the Sanctuary buildings were in fact build on top of the Gaia Engines that Reza and Alexandra sealed a few year earlier. In light of this revelation, all Sanctuary locations were put in complete lockdown and everyone inside the Sanctuary buildings had to be indentified. Meanwhile, a corrupted file was found on the phone, revealing a distorted image. During a meeting it was revealed that the location of the picture was from one of the houses owned by Zimardo. The place in the picture was on Wood Lane in London. People were concerned that an attack or event might take place there and several teams were send to that location. Shortly after that, Zimbardo started making threats to destroy the New York Sanctuary if the next key wouldn't be handed over to him before mightnight. This started the third part of the mission. Category:Missions